27
The number 27, like many other number such as 23, or 13, is one which has a following of people who enjoy spotting the number in life and movies. It is already connected to highly esoteric number 72 due to the simple switching of the digits. 27 is probably most popular due to the unfortunate membership of many artists in the "Forever 27 Club." The 27 Club refers to artist who have dies at age 27, of which there are several prominent names such as Hendrix, Joplin and Cobain. The age of 27 is called the Return of Saturn as it is from 27 to 30 years old where the planet saturn has made one full trip around the sun since a persons birth. This happens again at ages 58-60 and again at 86-88. 27 As a Number Adding every number from 2 to 7 equals 27. 27 = 3x3x3, 2+7=9, 2x7=14 There are 27 letters in the Greek and Spanish alphabets. There are 27 letters in the Hebrew alphabet with the inclusion of the 5 Finals. (22+5) 27 in Religion 27 is the value of Light/Aur in Hebrew (or 207 using the final value) There are 27 books in the New Testament, the 27th of which is Revelations, written by Saint John of Patmos whose fest day is on December 27th. 27 In Movies: Quotes :1. Fritz Lang’s Metropolis (1927) is set is 2027 :2. Oh God! (1977) - In this 1977 Carl Reiner movie, Jerry Landers (John Denver),a supermarket manager meets God (George Burns) on the 27th floor in Room 2700 :3. Star Wars (1977) - when the death star is approaching yavin iv the countdown reaches 27 before the announcement "the death star has cleared the planet" :4. Outland (1981) - the miners are stationed at "Con-Am 27" :5. Return of the Jedi (1983) - Admiral Ackbar says "Fighters in sector 27" :6. Cocoon (1985): one of the characters says "27, that’s my lucky number" :7. High Road to China (1983) - In one of the opening scenes there is a 27 on the door that the killer opens. :8. In Aliens (1986), when Ripley and Newt are waiting for bishop on the landing pad, the queen alien uses the elevator and the number 27 is on the outside of the door. :9. Back to School (1986) - When Rodney starts his oral exam, the first teacher says, "I only have one question, in 27 parts." Rodney says, "I’d like to break him in 27 parts." :10. Twins (1988) - In the beginning we find that the closest land to Julius’ island was 27 miles away. :11. Back to the Future 2 (1989): When Marty gets hit over the head, he wakes up on the 27th floor of Biff’s tower. :12. Back to the Future 3 (1990): when Marty gets the delorean back the date reads 27th :13. I Love You to Death (1990) - The mother says (as she’s reading it from a tabloid) that someone was stabbed 27 times. :14. Goodfellas (1990) after Maury was killed his wife came over to Henry’s house all frantic because she has lived with him for 27 years. :15. L.A. Story (1991) - Steve Martin says, "She’s not that young. She’ll be 27 in four years." :16. The Super (1991) - Joe Pesci’s dad owns 27 buildings. :17. Street Fighter (1994) - After Bison gave his "beautiful speech", a boat passes by with a big 27 on it. :18. Billy Madison (1995) - Billy is 27 years old. :19. Mighty Aphrodite (1995) - Woody Allen is talking about his body being chopped up and put into 27 mason Jars. :20. The Crucible (1996) - The head minister checks 27 people for signs of witchcraft. :21. Escape from L.A. (1996) - At the beginning of the movie, a reporter says that someone was "convicted of 27 immoral crimes." :22. Michael (1996) - William Hurt is talking about why he got fired from his last job. He says something about an old man who worked for his company for 27 years. :23. The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996) - When Larry meets Alan Isaacman for the first time, Alan is 27. Also, the first exhibit for the first court case shows that there are 27 other men’s magazines sold in the Connecticut area. :24. A Time to Kill (1996) - The secretary has been married for 27 years. :25. Independence Day (1996) the secret captured alien spacecraft was being stored in hanger 27 at Area 51. :26. Alien Resurrection (1997), when Father, the computers voice of the ship, announces that non human presence is detected, he mentions floor 27. :27. The Fifth Element (1997)- When they send the probe into the big sphere for the first time, one of the guys says that the growth rate is at 27%. Also, after Corbin blows up the door in the escape hanger, we see the bomb’s big, red display showing 27 seconds left. :28. G.I. Jane (1997) - At the beginning of the movie, when they are looking for candidates for the program, someone picks up a file and says that the person is 27 years old. :29. Murder at 1600 (1997) - There were 27 cameras covering the White House. :30. The Saint (1997) - At the beginning of the movie, Val Kilmer is listening to himself on a tape recorder" He says that someone’s vehicle was driven by a younger son who is now 27 years old. :31. Contact (1997): the alien signal is picked up by dish number 27 (out of 27 dishes) :32. In The Big Lebowski (1998) - When Walter pulled out his gun in the bowling alley he broke article #27 of the league rules. This was told to the "dude" on the phone the next day by the league’s organizer. :33. Mission to Mars (2000): at a critical moment, the screen displays 27% oxygen left then changes. :34. K-Pax (2001): The date on which Prot is scheduled to return home to K-pax is July 27 :35. Little Nicky (2000), when the character (the son of satan) first enters the apartment, the number 27 shows up on the door. :36. Little Nicky again, when he plays basketball against his brother he is wearing a jersey with the number 27 on it. :37. Final Fantasy : the spirits within (2001): During the battle scene a single ship tries to escape and is blown up over the city, on its wing it displays "ID-27" :38. Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets (2002), harry enters the bookshop to hear a celebration of gilderoy lockhart’s "27 weeks on the daily prophet’s best sellers list" :39. Minority Report (2002) during a search for Tom Cruise the head sensor detects "27 warm bodies" :40. Matrix: Reloaded Neo and Clan had to knock out 27 blocks on the power grid to gain access to the central computer of the matrix. Behind the door was the Architect of the Matrix. :41. Star Trek: nemesis (2003): Captain Pickard says "I have defeated 27 life forms" :42. Terminator 3: rise of the machines (2003), When Arnie is hanging form the crane, which is trying to crash him into a building, he jumps over an ambulance with a number 27 on the side. :43. Terminator 3: rise of the machines, the Terminatrix was sucked onto the particle accelerator with a big yellow 27 stamped on the pipe. :44. The Italian Job (2003) the sum of money in gold was 27 million dollars. :45. The Village (2004) - Near the end of the film the blind girl climbs over the wall and the security guard got on the radio and said "we have somebody at mile 27". :46. V for Vendetta (2006) - 27 appears several times: the newsreader reports "27 people dead", there are two references to the date May 27, and Finch says he has "been a party member for 27 years." :47. Children of Men (2006) is about a dystopic future in which people cannot reproduce: it is set in the year 2027 :48. Genevieve (1953) British comedy featuring a car called Genevieve, race number displayed throughout the film is 27. External Links 27Project - Source of most of the above information 27Project's page of 27 related links The Number 27 at Biblewheel.com